


Requiem of the Damned

by FukazeJin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Seiyuu-chan gomen, it was her fault for suddenly singing the first 3 or 4 lines, or rather I asked her to, random thing, then my friend went and made it into a lullaby, wasn't really a song at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukazeJin/pseuds/FukazeJin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darn, I don't even know about the title...<br/>... I don't even know why I posted this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem of the Damned

_Through nights and storms_

_When there is Darkness_

_To cross the lands across the globe_

_To cross the seas of treacherous waves_

_In search for the Light that will one day shine_

_I beg you, guide us through the void_

_For believers and deceivers_

_For the exalted and abandoned_

_For the people and heretics_

_To carve the land with despair and sadness_

_Child, you are our ray of Light_

_You will save us from this despairing world_

_And take us to the Far Shore_

_Boy, do not grieve when we leave you_

_Just close your eyes and we’ll soothe you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap, this is embarrassing ///  
> ...supposed to be a lullaby  
> I initially made this for a series, but I don't even know when I'll finally get started on that  
> and whoever you are, random stranger who somehow stumbled upon this work, I dunno how you got here, but someone please tell me if I'm even using the words correctly... English isn't really my first OR second language =3=


End file.
